


Dead Sleep

by BeastFeast87



Series: Maxvid Week 2018 [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stalking, Vampire Sex, could be read as consensual, vampire trance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastFeast87/pseuds/BeastFeast87
Summary: Day 5: Monster AU/NightmareMax is hungry, and, well, David did say he was welcome: day or night.  That doesn't mean he has to wake him up first.





	Dead Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this could b read as consensual, since i wanted their relationship a bit loose.

Max looked in through the window, small smile on his face.  He swallowed. It had taken a while, but he’d gotten permission.  Gotten cozy with David, said all the right things. He had no idea.  It wasn’t too hard to get permission these days. Most stores had a welcome sign in front.  It didn’t matter if they hadn’t said it.

 

Well, David  _ had _ said he was welcome any time, day or night.

 

So, Max passed through the glass without trouble, trembling with excitement, as he had many nights before.  His mouth watered and he stood on the carpet a moment just breathing in the ginger’s scent. He wasn’t here only for hunger.  This was more of an enjoyment visit.

 

He turned to the bed, spotting his feast, and his smirk curled into a smile of fondness.  David was sound asleep, lips barely parted. His sensitive ears could pick up the soft breaths he took, whispers of air over soft cotton sheets.  Dusky red eyelashes on freckled cheeks. Soft and vulnerable.

 

You eat with your eyes as much as you eat with your mouth.

 

Max prowled closer, shedding his hoodie soundlessly, unbuttoning his pants.  His breaths grew deeper with every movement closer. His fangs pressed at the back of his lips, hearing the slow beat of a pulse.  He moved in slow, savoring movements. He bared himself, stripping down. David didn’t stir.

 

He came down to the bed, sliding his fingers along the comforter, slowly pulling it down to reveal David in all his pajamaed glory.  He snorted quietly at the sight of rabbit-print fluffy pants and a national park tee. David’s brows drew and he curled on himself. He set a hand at David’s forehead, pushing him further into sleep for the time being.  He felt the thoughts melt in his hands like water and the sleeping man immediately relaxed, settling quickly. Max set to work, unwrapping his gift to himself.

 

He pulled the drawstring to the pants slowly, rolling them down long legs with fine smatterings of ginger hair.  He pressed a kiss to the top of David’s foot, feeling the skin twitch. He moved his lips up to the shin, a single languid kiss being pressed.  He curled his fingers around muscular calves. He pressed his cheek to a thin, strong thigh and sighed, relishing the subtle pump of arteries under the supple skin.  He was tempted to bite there and then, just feeling the rush of blood against his cheek.

 

He staved himself off, simply turning it into a kiss.  He swallowed the pooling water in his mouth, licking upward and watching David’s cock twitch between his legs.  He heard a soft moan grace from his lips and Max watched with selfish eyes as his head tossed. He’d be awake by now if it weren’t for interference on Max’s part.

 

He skipped over and onto his chest, pushing his shirt up, revealing sharp, carved muscles.  He let his tongue sneak mischievously out, skimming his teeth against a pert nipple. David whimpered quietly in the dark.  Max’s fingers skimmed up to the back of his neck. What was going on in that sweet mind upstairs, he wondered?

 

His thoughts were murky, dim flickers of lights and pleasure as Max’s other hand slid up a thigh and over his plush ass.  He saw bright green eyes-  _ his _ eyes- and that sent a shock of excitement through him.  He hadn’t even pushed the thought there. David thought of  _ him _ of his own accord.

 

He wondered what other things David will think about him.

 

He pulled the shirt off of his meal, pressing a fanged grin to David’s neck.  He’s glad David can’t see him now; he’d never let him live it down if he saw gross and fucking romantic he’s being over this.  Hell, he can barely stand  _ himself. _  Maybe that’s why he loves burying himself in David so much.

 

He licked a long stripe along David’s neck, following the thick artery.  David moaned, tilting his head back, allowing more access. He listened close to his slumbering thoughts, and felt the thought of himself appear without provocation.  He froze, lips pressed to David’s jaw as his name was released from David’s lips in a moan. He felt the ginger’s cock twitch against his thigh, his hand squeezing the twitching muscles of David’s asscheek.

 

“Max…”

 

Max chuckled, nuzzling close.  David fit so well against him. He loved the supple press of skin to skin.  He sucked the skin of David’s neck between his teeth harshly, pressing into him.  He felt David struggling for consciousness before he put him back under again. He licked against the taut muscle of his shoulder.  “Shhh… it’s okay,” he purrs softly. “Everything’s okay, Davey. I’m not gonna hurt you”.

 

Oddly, he felt David falter in his head.  His fingers stilled at the base of his neck.  Surely it wasn’t a conscious decision. There wasn’t any way.  He pressed in a little further.

 

He wonders if he could convince him.

 

He starts small.

 

“You taste so good,” he murmurs.

 

He feels David arch under him, press close.  Little butterflies of pleasure swirl in his head.  Max grins into David’s neck, pressing the flat of his fangs into his pulse hard.  “So good, David”. 

 

He feels a little spark of pride in David beneath the growing sense of need.

 

“You like that?” he growls, rutting close.  “You want it? Need it that bad?”

 

David whimpers, caught in the soft prision he’d fashioned.  For a moment, David’s teal eyes crack open, hazy and unseeing and Max thinks his unbeating heart starts again for a moment.  He presses his hand close at the back of David’s head and finds while David’s definitely not asleep anymore, he’s not exactly awake either.  He pushes harder and David’s eyes blink slow and roll back when his other hand teases around his soft hips.

 

Max couldn’t figure out what was having David react like this; it hadn’t happened before.  He thinks he’s heard something about this. A trance or something. It was akin to hypnosis.  He always thought that was what he had been doing, but maybe it was this.

 

He had to admit, he liked seeing David see  _ him. _  “Look at me”.

 

David lazily blinked his eyes open.

 

_ Max, _ the sleepy mind replied.  Fondness crept in at the edges of his name and the faintest hint of something stronger spilt in.  Max shivered at the feeling, the sense of his own bottled emotions coming free. His name fell from David’s lips, slurred and wanting.

 

“Shh,” he hushes.  “You’re going to be a good boy, aren’t you, Davey?” he cooes.  His hand dips lower, nearing David’s hard length.

 

David whimpers, his mind blaring positivity.   _ Yes!  Yes! Yes! _

 

Max grins.  His hand curls around just so.  He’s gentle, barely touching him really, but it’s enough to have David’s mind swimming apparently.  His eyes roll back and he whimpers softly, hands clutching the sheets behind his head.

 

“It feels good when I touch you, doesn’t it?” he sighs, licking along David’s pulse.  He presses his tongue to it, feeling it pick up. “You’re so excited”.

 

David’s mind was all blurred colors and he heard him sigh happily, a big, dopey grin on his face.  Max grinned himself.

 

“You look so cute.  Like a giant fucking puppy.  Maybe I’ll keep you,” he teased.  “Want a collar, good boy?”

 

His lips curled in a grin as a little indignant flash went through the sleep addled mind.  His body moaned, a slight disconnect between the two. His cock twitched in Max’s hand, a leg curling over Max’s back.

 

He chuckled, taking the lube out from under David’s bed where he knew he kept it.  He squirted a bit onto his fingers, dipping them in to the first joint in a tease. David whimpered above him.  “I could tease you all night. You want to ride my fingers, don’t you?” he growls. David’s mind turned, kneaded into a wanton mess by Max’s words.  To his pleasured surprise, Max watched him buck onto them, taking his two fingers in. He wonders…

 

“Slower.  Tease yourself, baby,” he commands, threading his fingers through David’s hair.

 

David’s quick movements falter into slow movements.  “Oh… Max... Need it…”

 

“Yeah.  You do,” he growls, excitement building.  “You need me, don’t you? You’re aching for me”.

 

David’s body responded immediately, whining and pawing at Max, but only going as quick as he commanded in a quiet beg for him to pick up the pace.

 

“Go on,” he says softly.  “Move a little faster”.

 

David didn’t hesitate, picking up the pace and crying out on his fingers.  Feeling David’s pleasure was strange, but he never felt more connected to the man.  “They feel good, don’t they?” he growls, slipping another finger in. David whimpers, teal eyes watching him with watery eyes.  “They feel so good you could cum, couldn’t you?”

 

David whines loudly, arching.   _ Yes! _  His cock twitches and he feels David shiver around his fingers, quivering.

 

“But you can’t,” Max says softly.  “You can’t come yet. You come when I tell you to.  And it feels so good, doesn’t it? You could stay like this forever, riding my fingers, huh?  You love making a mess of yourself”.

 

_ No!  _  His mind protests weakly.

 

His body whines in pleasure, nodding along dreamily.  Max laughs in cruel delight. “You have such a dumb smile on your face.  You should see yourself right now. Feels so good, riding the edge, huh? You want more?” he asks.

 

_ Yes! _ his brain supplied.  David nodded, drooling a little.  Big puppy eyes stared hazily into Max’s.

 

“Play with yourself for me.  Rub yourself”.

 

David’s hand moved to his length, but Max grabs the hand and moves it to his chest, flicking a nipple.  “Not there, idiot.  _ Here.   _ Pinch them, play with them”.  David fumbled with it, flicking his fingers over them but mostly just stroking around the areola.  “You’re so close, aren’t you? Just at the edge. Almost, but not quite. You wanna come, baby?”

 

David moaned, cock twitching.  He thrusts more desperately at Max’s fingers, his nails biting into puffy nipples and leaving red lines along his chest.  His cock drools, leaking but not coming completely undone. Max laughs, completely charmed. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re so riled.  Do you want to? You wanna come from just my fingers in your ass?” he asks sweetly, abusing the soft tissue that he knew drove David crazy.

 

David nods needily, mind screaming.  His mind writhed like snakes, trapped and unable to disobey.

 

“Alright.  Come on my fingers, baby”.

 

David arches and tightens.  Soft, wet sounds are heard as Max curls them to the spongy tissue.  David moans loud and Max grins, watching his stomach get painted white.  His mind turns to slush, dripping around Max’s force and commands. “Oh, it feels so good, doesn’t it?  You can’t stop, it feels so good. You just want more, don’t you? You want me to fuck you”.

 

_ Yes!  Yes! Yes! _  David’s mind begs.  His hips keep churning.

 

“Freeze”.

 

David pauses mid-stroke, come drooling from his cock.  Max curls up, renting his fingers unkindly out and slapping them across David’s thigh to get some feeling back in them.  He feels David’s mind lurch in pleasure, whining and pawing at Max where he was trapped. It made him laugh.

 

Max had enough of teasing.  He pushed in harshly. He knew it was going to be painful, at least a bit.  Sure enough, David shouted, startled by the sudden intrusion. Still oversensitive, he buckled under the force.  Tears caught in David’s eye and Max growled. “Shut up. You know you love this,” he snarled. “You love  _ me, _ don’t you?  And I’m sure you’ll keep being such a good boy, right?” he coos.

 

David’s sluggish mind shifted awkwardly under Max’s ferocious thrusts.  Maybe he just needed a little more sweet talk.

 

“Yes, you love it when I fuck your tight cunt, don’t you?  You wait all day just for me to fill you up. You like it when I’m rough like this,” he says, punctuating it with a particularly vicious thrust.  David whines, body picking up the message and his cock began to harden again. “Oh yes, you love just getting fucked like you’re my bitch. In fact, you might just come from it again, right?”

 

David nods slowly, mind folding under Max’s commands, collapsing like wet tissue paper.  He arched and had a sweet, vacant grin on his face. He coos to Max, pushing his pecs together slyly and flicking the nipples.  Max gives a growling chuckle. “Do you want to touch me, baby? You can touch me,” he says, closing his eyes as he fucks harder into the man.

 

David whines in need, clutching at Max’s shoulders, pulling him close in a strong grip.  “You want to come again, don’t you? You’re so close, it’s burning you up from the inside.  You need it so bad. You want me to bite you, right?” Fuck, he’s so soft and wet. Max feels something awful in him rise with each wet slap his hips make to David’s.

 

David sobs, moving with him and shaking.  He paws loosely, pushing Max’s face into his neck encouragingly.  “Oh yeah? Is this what you want?” he asks, harshly punishing his hips as he presses the flat of his fangs.  David nods, whining desperately. Max wraps his hand around his cock, feeling the pleasure in David reach unbearable levels as he cries, tears leaking.  He strokes furiously, wondering how far he can push him. His cock drools weakly. “Don’t come. You can’t come yet”.

 

David shakes his head, but to Max’s surprise, follows through.  He fucks harder into his wet hole, slick and warm. “Such a good boy!”

 

David nods weakly, whining in a questioning tone.  Max’s hand squeezes him hard and buries himself deeply.  “You want to come? You come when I bite you. It’s going to be hard and long, and so fucking satisfying that any time anyone else fucks you, it’ll never be satisfying enough.  Just me. Just Max. Right, good boy?”

 

David nods, excitement filling his vacant face.  Max grins happily and sloppily fucks into him, feeling his own release coming.  “You love it when I come in you, don’t you baby? Nothing makes you happier than getting your cute ass filled, right?”  David nods with a whine, shaking furiously and buckling with each thrust.

 

“Good boy,” Max murmurs.  His excitement peaks. “Good boy”.

 

Max bites hard at the juncture of David’s jaw and neck.  Red ambrosia filled his mouth and he drank deep. He filled David, and David filled him too.  They complete each other. David cried, tears slipping into Max’s mouth as he drank. He felt David shake weakly, soft and sweet under him as he ate.  It’s going to be a long night. Max is never one to let a new toy go unexplored.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it! leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> follow me @:  
> beastfeast87.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/beastfeast87


End file.
